Two Alone
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: It's been three years, and still Asuka Jr. hasn't caught Saint Tail. He vows that his next plan will be her downfall. Will it? How will he take it if he found out who she really was? MeimiAsuka! COMPLETE
1. Realizations

Hey people! Well, this is my first attempt at a Saint Tail fic. =) . I hope that you like it. 

Disclaimer: What a surprise to find one, eh? Well, I don't own any of these characters... and so on. Besides, I don't think that even I could've created this wonderful story the way Megumi Tachikawa did... 

Note: Asuka Jr. still hasn't caught the mysterious Saint Tail, and the characters of whom we all know and have grown to love are all in their last year of high school. 

Anyways, on with the story!

Two Alone

Chapter One: Realizations

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Friday morning

__

I can't believe this! It's been three years! Asuka Jr. thought as he made his way to his first period class, even if he still had 35 minutes until the bell rang. He liked it that way. It was too early, so no other person would be there except for him, and sometimes, the teacher. The teacher left him alone anyways, so he'd have the privacy that he wanted, alone with his thoughts. 

__

Three Years! Three years since I promised myself that I'd catch that damned thief, Saint Tail. And look at me now! I still haven't caught her... Some great detective I am. *sigh* _But people still seem to think that I'm good at what I'm doing... So then why can't I catch her? _

These past three years, Asuka has grown, and matured some, if not a lot. He had a strong build, and was in shape because of the constant chasing that he did. Many girls would die to have him as their boyfriend. And he knew it. He wasn't the King of Cluelessness that he was before, but he just wasn't interested, always busy with his detective work and school. So, as a result, he left a lot of broken hearts behind in his footsteps. Every so often, he'd go out with someone, just so that he could get a certain someone out of his mind. But dating all those other girls were futile attempts. 

Asuka was the one responsible for putting all the other criminals in Jail. Ones that he managed to capture while trying to catch one elusive thief. This was probably the reason why he has won the respect of others and was highly thought of, even if he still hadn't caught Saint Tail. And besides, she wasn't really harming the innocent... She did the exact opposite. Many people have realized that now. And yet the police were still ordered by the mayor to capture her, claiming that she was a vigilante by taking the law into her own hands. She may be helping others, but it wasn't in her job description to do so. On and on went the non-victorious chasings, and people started to wonder why they even bothered. Although, Asuka knew that he was chasing her for a different reason. Something other than the fact that she was a vigilante. 

A long time ago, Asuka came to a conclusion: He'd fallen in love with a thief. 

Saint Tail. 

Beautiful and graceful. Strong willed and kind. Skillful and intelligent, because if she wasn't, then he would have caught her by now. He'd never really seen the real her, but he knew that she was one of the most beautiful females he'd ever had the luck to lay his eyes on. Although at first, he denied it fiercely. It just wasn't possible, was it? Him? In love with a thief? He didn't even know why he was chasing her still. No matter what scheme he'd lay out, she'd find another exit. He was beginning to think if Saint Tail thought that his chasings where just a game... Somewhere deep in his heart and mind, he thought that if maybe he caught her, he'd know the answers, and her identity. 

__

But what about after that? If I caught her, then what? What would I do? Just who the heck could she be? I've come to near encounters with her, where I nearly caught her, but she somehow always manages to conceal her identity from me, even when she isn't wearing a mask. 

He made his way to his seat, sat down, and began his morning ritual of staring out the window, thinking of Saint Tail and the previous nights' events. A slight pink tinge appeared on his face. 

*Flashback*

He cursed silently to himself as he saw Saint Tail stealthily make her unnoticed getaway; everyone else was trying to avoid the balloons of every size, shape and color that were flying around, creating the chaos and commotion that Saint Tail needed to steal back into the night. 

He ran in her direction, knowing that she couldn't have made it that far. Just as he opened the doors leading to the outside courtyard, he saw that she was already on the roof, her balloons ready for take off. 

"Wait! Saint Tail!" he screamed. She turned and looked down at him. 

"It was nice working with you, again, Detective. But I've got to go now."

"What do you mean?!" He screamed back up at her. She only giggled in response. "I'm not working with you in any way! I'm gonna capture you someday! Remember that! I'll follow you wherever you are, until the ends of the earth!" _Is she smiling? I'm serious here! And all she can do is laugh? I'll show her! _he thought angrily. 

"You're so adorable when you're angry," she said. At these words, Asuka almost lost his balance. You'd wonder _why_ though, because he was standing on his own two feet, unmoving. He knew that she was going to say something, but he wasn't expecting something like _that._ Blood rushed into his face, causing him to blush. "Don't worry Asuka Jr., I'll return this jewel to its rightful owner!" she said. And before Asuka could say anything else, she flew away into the night, and he just watched her go, too stunned to move. 

*End of Flashback*

_Can she... have feelings? For me? Just what did she mean by that anyways? She's so confusing. _He sighed heavily and glanced at the clock. _20 more minutes. _

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and a girl just about his age stepped in. Saint Tail was _one_ of the most beautiful females that he had ever seen, this girl was the other. 

She had the most unusual red colored hair that went past her waist. Her night blue sky eyes, sparkling and tinkling with happiness. She was the campus' beauty. She was no longer the scrawny little girl that she used to be back then. She seemed to float and glide as she walked, with her hair trailing softly behind her. The females envied her full figure and curves. Her hips would softly sway as she walked, which the males found enticing. They all sought after her attention, but she didn't notice them. It was because of some naiveté on her part. And also because her heart was already set on one guy...

Many had asked her out on a date, but she refused each one. So up until this day, she remained boyfriendless and dateless. Asuka had to wonder at that. _Is she saving herself until she gets married? _As big of an idiot he was, Meimi's looks didn't escape his notice. He'd watched her grow and bloom into a beautiful woman, like the flowers of Spring. He sometimes caught himself staring at her at times, and then reminds himself that his loyalties lies elsewhere. _Saint Tail... _

But somehow, without even trying, and without her knowing, Meimi had found a place in his heart. He didn't like to admit it to himself, but it was there. That feeling he'd always get when he was around her, and he always tried covering it up by opening his mouth and saying something outrageous, just so that no one would be the wiser. He didn't know how, when or why. It just sort of happened. It crept up to him disguised as friendship, and when he realized that he had been hit on the head really hard, it was already too late. 

He sighed even more heavily and moaned. He got along well with her nowadays, not like it was back then three years ago. But some things just never change... 

"Good morning Asuka!" Meimi Haneoka said enthusiastically. She looked around only to find that they were the only ones in the room

"Good morning, Meimi," he said half-heartedly. 

*B-bump* _It's just the two of us. We're all alone right now... Maybe... As if! He only wants Saint Tail, Meimi! In his eyes you can never measure up to Saint Tail! Asuka no BAKA! He only loves her... But, I AM her. _

Knowing that he would always choose Saint Tail over her was a depressing thought, although she'd always hide her true feelings, not letting on how she really felt. No matter how hard she tried to befriend him, to get him to like her, the _real_ her... Saint Tail was only a person brought to life with the help of Meimi and Seira, to help Meimi conceal her identity, and help others. She wasn't real. _Too bad Asuka can't see that. The idiot. But if he's an idiot, then I'm one too, for falling in love with him, and getting stuck with a one-sided love. He doesn't love me back, _she thought sadly.

There were many times when Meimi had thought of letting herself get caught. But she never went through with it. _But what if he were to find out who I was? That I really am Saint Tail... What should I do? I know that he would be disappointed, and the image that he'd built of Saint Tail throughout the years would be ruined. He'd hate me. Never want to talk to me, look at me, or be within 2 feet from me. Anything but those things. That would hurt me so much more. He may not know it, but he holds my heart in his hands, and he's slowly breaking it. _

"What are you staring at me like that for?" Asuka then asked, startling her from her own thoughts. 

"Oh, nothing!" she said, clearing her head from those kinds of thoughts. She took a seat in front of him and sat facing away from the board, looking at him. She smiled and asked, "So, any luck last night with Saint Tail?" _It feels kinda stupid asking this question, 'cause I already KNOW what happened. _

"No, she slipped away from my grasp once again. But not next time. I know. I'll come up with a plan. Something that she wouldn't be expecting." He had said this so determinedly that Meimi started to have second thoughts. _What if... Nah, he can't catch me. Hahaha! He probably says that to himself all the time, _she thought, but decided to ask anyways.

"And what might this plan be?" she asked, as she rested her chin on her hands, calmly waiting for his answer.

"It's none of your business, so why should I tell you? It has absolutely, positively nothing to do with you," he said curtly. These words angered her. _It has EVERYTHING to do with me! _she thought angrily. She was going to explode then and there, Asuka saw it, and prepared himself from the onslaught. He shielded his head with his hands, expecting her to start hurting him, or at least trying to, but the physical contact never came. He looked at her only to see her eyes take on a darker hue of blue. _What is that... sadness? Was it something I said? What's wrong with her? _

"Ok. Fine. If that's how you feel. I was just trying to make small talk, and be friends with you, but I guess that you hate me so much that you can't stand to be this this close to me, ne? So I'll move," she said softly. She started to get up when a strong, rough, and yet gentle hand brought her back down into her seat. She looked at him, surprise written all over her face.

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

_She thought that I hated her? _

"I... I don't hate you, Meimi. What made you think such a thing?" he said quietly, his eyes searing through hers. Meimi only shook her head and made another movement, trying to get out of his grasp. She stood up, only to have him tighten his grip around her wrist as he stood up with her. _It's true, I can't stand being this close to you. I feel like I'm going to lose control over myself. It takes all my will power not to run to you and take you in my arms and never let you go. But... _"What makes you think that I hated you?" he voiced his last thought.

No escape, thought Meimi. "Because... I... a-no... I..." Meimi tried to say something, anything that would make him let go, but to no avail. The words just wouldn't come out. She wanted so badly to tell him then how she truly felt, but her voice failed her. 

Meimi was so frustrated. She tried to hold it all in, but she knew that her bottled up emotions were going to explode soon, if she didn't get away from him. She looked down and said softly, "Please let go of me, Asuka, you're hurting me." At this he loosened his grip, but he still held onto her. 

"I -..." 

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

The bell sounded indicating that school had started, interrupting Meimi. The door burst open and their classmates started streaming in. Asuka let go of her hand and she moved to the other end of the classroom, away from him. Meimi sighed inwardly in relief. _Saved by the bell. That was close, I almost told him everything! _

Asuka watched her all through class, wondering about what she might have said if the bell hadn't interrupted. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Talk about split personalities, huh? Well what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Does it suck? Well, just tell me in your reviews. Say anything you want. I hope that you liked this! 

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	2. Confrontation

Well, here's the second chapter to my little fic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own of this story is the idea, and nothing else.

Two Alone 

Chapter Two: Confrontation

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

During lunch.

Asuka was looking for Meimi, now that he had the chance. What she had said earlier hadn't made sense. He wanted to ask her now so that he can finally have some peace in his head. _How can she have this affect on me? _Asuka asked himself, then resumed his search for this one elusive girl, who's really good at avoiding people. Running away and leading on an endless chase. _Sounds a lot like what Saint Tail does.... _Asuka shook his head to clear his mind. 

Just then he spotted her.

She was sitting alone under a tree, looking really troubled. _Could it be something about this morning? _He watched as she sighed and stared off into space. _This is my chance._

He'd barely made three steps in her direction before Shota Kitamata, another guy who was in their Calculus class came up to her and started a conversation. He must've said something funny, because right then, that lonely look that she had a while ago disappeared, and was replaced with laughter and sweet smiles. Asuka growled under his breath and looked away. He was angry. Angry because he'd missed his chance. Angry because that guy had enough nerve to take advantage of Meimi's innocence. Angry because he'd never seen her that happy when around him. Angry because he knew that he couldn't make her laugh or smile that way. When she does, she lights up in a way that made you feel that there would never be darkness again. All he managed to do around her was arouse her fury against him. 

He looked back at the two. He'd heard some people say that they would make a cute couple. He lowered his head. _I couldn't even begin to compete with that guy... not for Meimi. She'd surely choose him... Good looks, intelligent, charming, well-known... Hey, that sounds like me. Hahaha... And why should I even be jealous? It's not like she's mine to begin with, and I already like someone else. But still... _

He pivoted on his heels and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*

After school.

Asuka walked among the school grounds looking for her, once again. He had to know what she was going to say, and why she was so upset. He'd even considered asking about lunchtime, and if she was interested in that Kitamata character. But he decided against it. She might come to the wrong conclusion. _She might think that was invading on her privacy, spying on her..._

True, he always had thought about Saint Tail. But at times, unexpectedly, Meimi would slowly creep into his mind. He was so puzzled by her, and yet drawn to her at the same time. He just couldn't get her image out of his mind, her sad eyes, haunting him. He thought that he was going to go crazy. 

Then he caught a glimpse of the back of someone with an unusual shade of red orange hair. _It has to be Meimi, _Asuka thought. But of course he'd know, after all the time he spent staring at the back of her head during 5th period... He'd know the back of her head anywhere.

He picked up his pace and sped up towards her. "Hey! Haneoka!"

At the mention of her name, she turned around, only to find Asuka Jr. making his way towards her. She moaned quietly and wished that she would just disappear from the face of the earth. Before he reached her, she made sure to put on a happy face.

"Hi!" she said back to him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you for awhile?" he asked, when he finally caught up with her.

"No, it's fine," she said, but her mind screamed something else. 

_Yes! In fact, I do mind. You're gonna ask about this morning and make me answer your questions when I'm not ready to answer, nor will I ever be! _

They started walking side by side, but neither said a word. Every time Asuka opened his mouth to ask what he had been meaning to all day, he just lost all his nerves. It was quiet for so long that Meimi started to wonder if he had forgotten that she was there or if he was just trying to get his thoughts together. Then they finally reached her house. 

She turned towards him and gave him a small smile. "Is there something that you wanted to say to me?" Meimi asked. _I might as well get this over with... I could always make something up, so that he won't suspect anything... _

"Um... well, actually, there was something I have been wanting to ask you since this morning..." 

"Yes?" she asked barely audibly. 

"Well, you know... um... What was it that you meant by what you had said this morning?" There. He'd said it. And now all he had to do was wait for her response.

All throughout the walk to her house, she had been trying to come up with something believable to tell him, so that he would leave convinced. But she had drawn a blank... "Um well, just don't think about it anymore, Asuka. Just forget it, it was nothing," she said. As much it hurt, she knew that she still had to go through with this if she wanted to remain sane. "I was just being kinda moody, it's a girl thing, so naturally, you wouldn't understand," she said and smiled, hoping that he believed her, he just _had_ to. 

Asuka looked steadily into her eyes, asking a million questions, and at the same time telling her that he didn't believe her story one bit. She was lying. He knew it. She knew that he knew it. Looking back into his accusing eyes became so unbearable that she had to look away.

"Yeah, well, I have to go now. I'm kinda busy, and I have to help my dad with something. So I guess, I'll just see you on Tuesday. There isn't any school on Monday, right?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was. She was only saying this so that she could distract his mind.

"No, there's no school on Monday. Are you sure about this morning?" he asked. _I should have known I couldn't distract him, _Meimi thought. True, Asuka rarely could be distracted by anything or anyone. The only person to have ever done that was Saint Tail, and now Meimi. But basically, he had a one-tracked mind. 

Meimi nodded carefully. It was as if she was treading on old and rotted stairs. If she wasn't careful, and took a wrong step, she could fall. But the thing was, was that she already has fallen. She had fallen for Asuka, and he doesn't know it. _And that's the way I'm gonna keep it,_ she thought fiercely. "Well, I'll see you then, bye. Oh, and thanks for walking me home. That was sweet of you." She quickly turned and headed towards her home, when she reached the door, she turned around and waved back to him, then she stepped through the door and disappeared inside. 

For awhile, he just stood there, staring at the spot where she had been before she went in, her words echoing in his mind. 

_*That was sweet of you.* _

He shook his head and then headed towards his own home. 

__

When he got there, he went straight to his room and flopped onto his bed. He propped his head on his hands and stared at the ceiling. _What's with her anyways... And why is she always like that? I know when someone is lying, and Meimi was lying. She didn't think that she could fool me, did she? I wonder what she meant... She's so complicated! Why couldn't girls be more easier to understand...?_

Asuka started to reminisce about all the times that he had had with Meimi, comparing the Meimi back then to the Meimi of the here and now. The scenes just played right in front of his eyes. Silent images of her... smiling, crying, angry, depressed, exhausted, excited, energetic, playing, laughing.

*Flashback*

__

"Asuka Jr.! Why so glum looking? Cheer up!"

*~*~*~*~*

"Asuka Jr.! You're so mean!" 

*~*~*~*~*

"Asuka Jr., good morning!"

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! You're so clueless! You don't get it at all. I hate you!" 

*~*~*~*~*

"Saint Tail, Saint Tail. Always Saint Tail. Asuka Jr., just give it up, you can never catch Saint Tail. Not now, and never in a million years!"

*~*~*~*~*

*End of Flashbacks*

He sat up in bed right then. _That's right! I still have to come up with a plan to capture Saint Tail! I'll show that girl, Meimi, and the town what I can really do. _

"But how? That is the question," Asuka said to himself, thinking aloud. "This has to be something that Saint Tail would never expect... And yet, even when I try, she finds out about all my plans, but how can she? It's been the same thing over and over. She sends me a calling card. I get prepared with a plan and get guards all over the place. It's only one girl... and every time, she manages to find a way out of it, and saves the day, righting the wrong..." 

_There must be someway that I can use this to my advantage... _he thought. 

*~*~*~*~*

Some place near the church

"So, what's up Seira? What is it this time? Jewel thieves? Something valuable and priceless stolen? What?" Seira had called Meimi over, saying that someone else needed the aid of Saint Tail, and Meimi was anxious to get it on with, so that she can get her mind to think of something else. _Or someone else. _

"Actually, it's none of the above, but it's something stolen, yes," Seira said calmly. They were sitting in a secluded place, where no one else was around. Meimi didn't say anything, waiting patiently for her best friend to go on. "It's a poem that you have to steal back this time." 

"A poem?" 

"Hai. This young woman, who's only about five years older than us came and told me that something of her valued possession was stolen. Her name is Aika Yamamoto, and she goes to a college nearby. Someone who she had liked for years wrote the poem for her. His name is Akinari Takasugi. They were childhood friends, and it seems that their feelings are mutual. They both really like each other a lot. The poem is something that he just gave her, finally telling her of his true feelings."

"That's really sweet..." _I wish that someone would write a poem, just for me... _Meimi thought. "But who stole it?"

"I'm getting to that part. Someone who works in some journalism club got his hands on it. He found it, or so he claims. Jiro Matsuki is his name. He told her that he had it, and that he was gonna have it printed. The thought horrified Aika, because she hasn't told Akinari yet how she felt about him. And if he finds the poem that he wrote only for her in the paper, he'd probably think that she's playing around with him, and all she wanted was to humiliate him in front of the whole student body."

"And then he'd hate her."

"Exactly. The ways of those in love... The poem is called 'It Was You All Along.' And since this is the weekend, you've got a little time. What you must do is get the original copy out of his hands, and the disk that he has saved the poem on, from his home."

"Right, and then return it to its rightful owner. I know exactly what to do. So I guess right now, I'll have to send Asuka his calling card..." 

*~*~*~*~*

At the Haneoka Residence.

Meimi was sitting at her desk, writing in her journal. She had started writing in one when she realized her own true feelings for one specific guy. It helped a little, to get all her emotions out. Almost like having another friend that she could talk to, but couldn't talk back to criticize her. 

__

My dear friend,

You would never guess what I had almost done this morning. Well, of course you would never guess, you're only a blank book that I write and fill in with all my thoughts, problems and wishes and hopes and dreams, and desires. I decided to come early to class today, since I had nothing else better to do. And what a surprise! I find Asuka Jr. there. And he was the only other person there, meaning that it was just the two of us. He was looking really thoughtful then, but whatever he does, he always looks good. I greeted him happily, but it seemed like he didn't want me to be there. As if I was just a scrawny little girl who always got in his way. I asked him if he had already caught Saint Tail, of course he didn't. Because if he HAD caught the thief, I'd be the first to know... After all, I AM Saint Tail. I wonder if he's even trying, or if he's just letting me get away, prolonging the chase. He started saying that he would come up with another plan, and that the next time, he would surely capture her. As if! He hasn't caught me still since he challenged me... I asked him what this ingenious plan of his was. But I shouldn't have even bothered, because the next think I knew he was telling me that it had absolutely, positively nothing to do with me. And... I don't know anymore. I just kinda lost it there. I found myself pouring my soul out to him. He already has my heart! I want to keep my soul for myself, concealed inside of me. I told him that since he hated me so much, and couldn't stand to be so close to me, that I'll just leave and move, stay out of his way. Asuka is so full of surprises, because as I got up, he grabbed my wrist and asked what made me think that I hated him. He asked it in a way that made me think that maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate me after all. My heart was pounding so hard and loud in my chest that I was sure that he saw and heard it too. Thank God that the bell rang right then and there. Oh Kami-sama! What am I to do? And also, there is a new job for Kaitou Saint Tail. A have to go steal back a poem... Someone took it and they're going to print it in some sort of paper because it's very good. But this girl, the owner doesn't want it published because it was written for her, and her only. It's very personal. The poem is by someone whom she loves, and loves her back. She's so lucky... 

Meimi sighed softly and put her pen away. She heard a small sound coming from Ruby, her pet hedgehog who was fast asleep in his own little bed, on one of Meimi's shelves. Her father had built it for Ruby awhile back. It was like his make shift-home, only it was in an open space. It even had the cute little sofas and throw rugs. Meimi couldn't help but smile.

She closed the journal and walked over to her closet. She placed the book under a loose floorboard. No one knew about it. That's where she kept her most personal things hidden. Meimi stretched her arms and made her way to her bed. Before sleep had taken over, a single tear born in her eyes, fell, went down her cheek, and died ever silently on her lips. 

*~*~*~*~*

Asuka's Room. 

He had made dinner for him and his father, as usual. Nothing new. All throughout the evening, he had thought about different plans. But he didn't like any of them. It had to be something that has never been done before, that would catch the thief totally off her guard. _It's a good thing that it's a three-day weekend now,_ he thought. He turned off his lights and slipped into his bed. All he did was just stare up into the dark when suddenly he heard a POOF, and confetti was scattered everywhere, scaring him half to death. 

"What the hell?!?" Just as everything was clearing up, Asuka closed his eyes, and laid back down. _What in the seven hells was that? _Asuka thought. Then he opened his eyes once more, only to find gigantic glow in the dark letters stuck on his ceiling wall. 

"Ack!! Saint Tail's calling card!" The note read:

__

I will steal the poem called

"It Was You All Along" written

by Aika Yamamoto,

from Jiro Matsuki's home 

tomorrow night.

~Saint Tail

_All right! The perfect opportunity! _Asuka thought. But he still didn't know what to do... He looked up at the ceiling again, and scrunched up his nose. "Damn woman... how does she do these things?" Asuka muttered more obscenities under his breath as he removed the letters that formed the note from his ceiling. 

For what he hoped was the last time he'd have to crawl back in bed without anymore disturbances, Asuka nestled back in the warmth and safety under his blankets. Asuka was becoming drowsy and was almost asleep when what seemed like the very last thing that Saint Tail would ever expect occurred to him, and he sat bolt upright in bed. He threw off the covers and ran to his desk to write a couple of things down, before he forgot. 

__

This is perfect! he thought. _I'll get that Saint Tail yet! _

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Well, things are starting to get pretty interesting, huh? Asuka is trying to sort out his feelings, and Meimi gets another job for Saint Tail. But just what is this ingenious plan that Asuka has managed to cook up this time? Only I know! Hahaha. But you'll find out soon. Just keep on reading to find out. =) 

So... oh, yeah, and tell me what you all think in your reviews. Good, bad, so-so. You get the idea. 

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	3. Precious Moments

Hehehe. Here's the third chapter. And thank you so much for your reviews. They've made me so happy!

Disclaimer: If I'd created "Saint Tail." I'd be a little richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing fanfictions either....

Two Alone 

Chapter Three: Precious Moments

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

The next day, morning

Asuka frowned with great annoyance at the blonde haired girl walking next to him, cooing, and batting her eyelashes, talking about nonsense, and how they were going to be great detective partners. 

"Look, Asuka, we're almost going to graduate high school, and you still haven't said anything about us being together as detectives. We could call ourselves the 'Dynamic Duo' or whatever. We'll be a success!" Rina said.

Asuka growled under his breath, wishing that he could just hop on his bike and ride away as fast as he can, but he was far too polite to do such a thing. So instead, he endured quietly. He had only been riding around slowly, getting some fresh morning air in. The birds were singing, the sky was as blue as cornflower, and cloud-free. It was just another typical morning for him. It was all perfect and quiet, until Rina had found him. 

"And look how far you've grown! You're so much taller than I am now." Rina laughed. "I used to be so much taller than you. I thought that you were only a little kid the first time I saw you!" Asuka tightened his grip around the handlebars to keep his cool. 

"You're so different from all the other guys, somehow. Everyone else is going gaga over some girl. Like Miss Haneoka. Can you believe her? Everywhere she goes, heads turn in her direction. When she enters a room, everyone just becomes eerily silent. What do the other guys see in her, anyways. I know that I can do better," Rina said. Asuka just smiled inwardly at the obvious jealousy that he heard in her tone, at the mention of Haneoka. 

"She's good at gymnastics, and good academically, she can play sports every well. She's good at everything, she's even gotten better at math, but only because you helped her. I'm glad that you're not like the other guys. It all makes me sick. I'm always trying my hardest to do everything right! And yet, it's still Meimi, Meimi, Meimi!" 

"Well, maybe that's the problem, you're trying _too _hard to impress everyone. Meimi is-"

"Oh, so it's _Meimi _now? Not Haneoka? You two are on the first name basis? My God!" This remark took Asuka by surprise... _When _had he started calling her by her first name... He did so, on that yesterday morning, but she didn't notice... must've had something else on her mind. _But what was it? _  


Asuka realized that he had slowly began to think of her as Meimi, and not Haneoka a long time ago, though he never noticed it himself. It was like some unconscious doing on his part. Saying Haneoka just seemed too formal, but they were far past that, weren't they?

Asuka cleared his throat. "Maybe _Haneoka_ is just a natural. She doesn't have to try to do anything good the first time. She just does what she does, and does is perfectly. You two are completely different people," Asuka said.

Rina growled in anger. "And now you're defending her! You're always defending her! But whenever you two are ever in the same room, you're always at each other's throat!" 

Asuka was about to say something back that would probably shut her mouth up when something caught his eye. 

There she was, the subject of their conversation, was walking slowly towards them, looking at the displays in the windows, but not really seeing what was there. It was as if she was a million miles away. She was wearing a slightly loose white shirt with blue jeans, and brown sandals adorned her feet. Her long hair, which had grown longer over the years was tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, the bangs, curling at the ends, framing her face. 

"..... so if- Hey, are you listening to me?" Rina said. Then she followed Asuka's gaze and scowled. "Well, speak of the devil. There she is. I'm surprised she doesn't have a fan club following her around, dropping red carpets everywhere." 

*~*~*~*~*

Meimi's P.O.V.

Since it was Saturday, and there wasn't any homework, she had decided to just walk around the town and think, besides, she had nothing else better to do. Later on she had to steal back the poem, but she wasn't worried about that. She knew that everything would go as planned, and everybody would be happy. Asuka would most certainly be there, with his plan. 

A shiver ran down her spine, although it was already warm out. _Why do I get this really weird feeling that something bad is gonna happen later tonight? It couldn't have something to do with his plan, could it? It would just fail like always, right? He just sounded so sure this time. That he would really capture Saint Tail- I mean, me. Geez, I talk about Saint Tail as if she was another person... _

"Meimi! Watch out!" Her head turned up, knowing full well whose voice it was that called out to her. Someone then suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of harms' way. Some crazy maniac, a kid about the age of 13 on a skateboard passed by in a blur. Meimi had been so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Crazy kids, he could have hurt you. It makes you think of kids these days, and the newer generation. Are you okay?," Asuka said, and to Meimi, it almost seemed as if he was concerned. 

"Yes, I'm okay. That was a close call." Meimi said softly. _He called me by my first name... Does that mean something? _ "I guess that I was too busy thinking about something else. I have some other things on my mind. 

Rina then stepped up beside Asuka. "Why weren't you watching where you were going?" she asked curtly. 

_Why couldn't she just say 'hello' like any other person would? _"Um, hello Takamiya. I was just deep in thought." 

"Honestly, you're always daydreaming. That'll get you nowhere," Rina said, she looked to Asuka to see if he agreed, but he said nothing, only glared at her. 

"So, what are you up to?" Asuka asked Meimi.

"Nothing much. I'm just so glad that we have a three-day weekend that's homework free." 

"There's something that I can agree on with you. Asuka and me can just go to the movies or something." Asuka inwardly groaned in horror. A day with Rina like that..

"Hey you know what, I just remembered something." Asuka got on his bike and leaned towards Meimi a little. "Meet me at the front of the park in 15 minutes," he said, for her ears only. Then he rode off, leaving Rina running after him, cursing and yelling for him to wait up.

*~*~*~*~*

At the front of the park. 

Asuka jogged up to the entrance of the park, looking for her Then he finally spotted her as beautiful as ever, sitting down at a bench and watching a couple of children playing around . 

"Meimi..." he whispered in question.

As if the girl had heard him, from so far away a distance, her head jerked up and looked at his direction.   


As he made his way towards her Meimi got up, admiring the way he looked in casual clothing, which consisted of black jeans and a white shirt underneath a blue polo shirt. _He doesn't have his bike with him, _Meimi noted. Meimi got herself together and wondered for the hundredth time why she even came, why she even bothers with herself.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Hold on, let's go somewhere else where there aren't a lot of people." 

"Where's that?" 

"It's just someplace in this park. Someplace Rina won't find us, and then we won't get a taste of her wrath." 

Asuka led Meimi deeper into the park, a part that she had never really been through before, even if she had lived here all her life. 

"Asuka Jr.! Where are you! You'll regret this!" They heard Rina call out. Asuka winced and turned around. Rina wasn't to be seen, but she was probably getting pretty close now. 

"Come on, let's hurry," Asuka said, then he did something that Meimi never expected him to do. He reached for her hand and started to pull her in the direction that he wanted to go to. A slight blush tinged her cheeks, as she ran to keep up with his pace. 

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

"We're here," Asuka announced, as they stopped abruptly. Meimi cocked her head to one side and gave him a puzzled look. They had stopped in front of a grouping of massive trees that spanned very far into the distance. It looked as if some sort of stone wall, covered with leaves and vines, was hidden behind them.

"In there? But there's no way in..." 

"Sure there is." Still very confused, Meimi looked at him. He was smiling mischievously, secretively, and his eyes sparkled with amusement at her confused state.

"This way." Meimi watched him as he stepped into a narrow space between two trees and disappeared behind it. His head came back out when he found that Meimi wasn't following. "Come on." 

Meimi stepped through, and found herself in a very closed- in space, surrounded by trees, that had enough room for only two people, and nowhere to go. _This is it? _Meimi thought. 

Then Asuka stepped up to the stone wall and pushed aside some vines to reveal a small opening in the wall. Meimi stood amazed. 

Meimi was about to say something when they heard Rina's voice, and it was really loud. Asuka covered her mouth with his hand and brought her back against him. 

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump* went Meimi's heart. "Shhh. She must be nearby." And true enough, the voice was getting louder, calling out Asuka's name and cursing Meimi. But he wasn't concerned about Takamiya right at that moment. Only Meimi. 

It was just pure torture to have her this close to him, and yet have the knowledge that she wasn't for him to take. He felt like burying his head in her silky, red orange locks. This was getting to be too much. 

"Haneoka, if you're out there, I'll find you. If you make any moves on him, I swear you'll never live to see another day!" At this, Meimi's face burned scarlet, then the voice faded out into the distance. 

Once she thought it was safe she pulled away from Asuka, much to his dismay. "What did I do to her that makes her so angry with me all the time?" 

_She's just jealous of you, Meimi, that's why, _Asuka thought. He then made a motion for her to go on through the opening. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Asuka said. Meimi had to duck her head as went through. _The ground level is lower than that of the trees on the other side of the wall, _Meimi noted, as she watched her footing. Asuka was right behind her. When they got to a clearing of some kind, Meimi just couldn't help but gasp at the sight that unfolded before her. 

It seemed that a small creek ran through the trees, and stopped inside here, forming a small pond. The cluster of trees high above created a dome of leaves and branches. Some gaps allowed just enough sunlight in, giving everything an otherworldly glow. Meimi's eyes moved to another part, and found a smaller cluster of trees that had blooming flowers growing every place. The name of the flower, she did not know, but she did know that it was beautiful. It was spring, the time when all flowers looked their best and most alive. 

Asuka watched her as she took in her surroundings, seeing her eyes light up with delight. He was happy that had finally done something right for Meimi. She took a couple of steps forward. "Asuka..." she whispered, afraid that this beautiful scene might shatter. "This place, it's beautiful." She then turned towards him. "How did you ever find it?"

"I found this place a long time ago, when we were younger and still liked to run around, play games and stuff. While some of my friends and I were playing hide and seek, I ran behind that tree. But since I wasn't watching where I was going, I tripped and stumbled into here by chance," Asuka explained. "I don't think that anyone else in the world knows about this place except for the two of us." 

_Just the two of us... Only we know where this place is. It almost feels like it's our secret..._ Meimi thought. Asuka sat down near the pond and leaned his back on a tree. Meimi sat down next to him and peered into the pond, looking at her reflection. 

"I often come here when I want some peace, and just to think. It doesn't matter what time of day it is, and it's one of the most rare Rina-free places in this town," Asuka said, and Meimi laughed. 

"Oh yeah, what was all that about anyways?" Meimi asked. 

"Um, about that. I don't know. She's just always following me around. Wanting us to become partners against crime. But I don't want that. I don't want to be around her all the time. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything. She's a good and loyal friend, but she can be so annoying. She's smart and intelligent, but she's taking things the wrong way."

"The wrong way?"

"I think that she wants more than friendship from me. But that's not something that I can give her," he said quietly.

"Oh, I see. You should tell her, you know. The longer you drag this along, the greater the hurt will be."

"I know. I've tried to tell her so many times that there's some-" Asuka then stopped, already regretting that he'd said too much. 

Meimi turned towards him suddenly. "That there's already someone you like? Oh! This is a surprise! The great Detective, Asuka Jr., is in love!" Meimi said. Asuka blushed a light shade of crimson. "And he's blushing!" Meimi laughed, and smiled, but inside, her heart was being torn into a million pieces. The pain was unbearable. Her love, her only one, and always will be, is in love with someone else. And Meimi knew that it wasn't her. 

"So, who is it? Is it Sayaka? " 

"No."

"Ryoko?"

"No."

"Kyoko?"

"No."

"Seira, right?" 

"No. And she's a nun in training."

"Mami?" 

"Gods no! That woman is the devil incarnate!" 

"Well then, who is it? Is it someone I know?" 

"Yes. And that's the last question allowed, discussion closed," he said, and Meimi pouted. He chuckled at how adorable she looked right now. 

A small silence took over them before Asuka decided to speak what had been on his mind as of late. "Look, about yesterday, I was thinking about what you had said." 

Meimi instantly snapped out of her reverie and turned back to face him. "I told you to forget about it, remember? It was nothing." 

"Most of the time, when people say that it's 'nothing,' it really is something." 

All Meimi could do was look into the pond, and say nothing.

Asuka then continued in a softer tone, "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong, about yesterday. I don't hate you. You're one of my best friends, we knew each other since forever. I'm sorry, Haneoka. It's really my fault that you had thought this... I'm always being a jerk, and an idiot. I was once named the "King of Cluelessness," remember?" At this, Meimi smiled, but didn't look up to meet his gaze. "The truth is, I like being around you..." 

Slowly, Meimi lifted her gaze to meet up with his. _He changed back to calling me Haneoka... _"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that? It's not something you're saying just to make me feel better?"

"I consider you a really good friend of mine," he said, then he smiled. 

_That's right, I'm only a friend to you, and nothing else. At least you don't hate me... but it seems worse this way somehow. _Asuka was alarmed to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, was it something I said? If it was, I didn't mean it..." 

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I don't know. It just seemed like you never wanted me around. We were always fighting too, and over nothing," Meimi whispered. 

Asuka mentally kicked himself repeatedly. No wonder she thought that he hated her. He was simply irritated with himself, not with her. It was all because of this girl, this one girl, that he was always somehow getting sidetracked from things that he had to do. Cooking, homework, planning, merely concentrating, and capturing Saint Tail. 

He had seen her earlier, walking down the sidewalk looking as if she was in her own world, with her thoughts. At that moment, he had wanted to be there, so that they could be together in a world of their own... She had looked so troubled, it was as if there was some internal war going on inside her, and it hurt to see her this way. He wanted to be the one to erase that look, and replace it with smiles. 

He was used to seeing her so bouncy, energetic, happy and carefree. That's how Meimi is, but there would be times when he would get a glimpse of another Meimi, who was like a complete stranger to him, and yet he's known her all his life. He's known her ever since he can remember. These moments were rare, but it made Asuka feel as if she was hiding something.

He looked at her now, she hadn't moved away or anything. _She had said that I probably didn't want to be within 2 feet of her... But I'm the one who's always treating her badly.. how can she even face me, or speak to me at all? _he wondered. 

Asuka then brought his hands up to her face to gently wipe away her tears. His warm touch sent tingling sensations up and down her spine. Right at this moment, never had Meimi ever wanted him to hold her tightly and tell her that she was the only one in his life. The moment was so perfect, she didn't want it to end. Asuka reluctantly took his hands away, since he had no other reason to keep it there. 

Meimi faced him once again, and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Somehow, I feel so much better," she said. Asuka's heart sang out to the heavens at the sight of her smile, more so because he was the cause of it. A smile, for him, not a frown or a scowl. A smile. 

Meimi yawned. "If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for now." Asuka blinked.

"As in right here right now?" Meimi gave a little nod.

"I'm kinda tired. I didn't get much sleep." _I was up most of the night thinking about you and why you supposedly hated me. _

"Well, sure. If you want to." 

Meimi then settled in a shady part three feet away from him. When her breathing became even and deep, he knew that she was asleep. He pulled up one knee towards hic chest for comfort as he gazed upon an ethereal being. It was just impossible for her too look this beautiful and still be human. No other woman he had ever seen could walk with as much grace as she had. She could put a princess to shame. He wanted to memorize every single feature on her face. She spoke volumes just looking at you... Her eyes said so much. To him, she was mesmerizing, compelling. Everything about her was so captivating. 

There was some rustling from above, probably some squirrel, scampering up and around for some food. One single leaf fell and landed right on Meimi's forehead. Asuka crawled over and brushed it off ever so softly. This unexpected urge that got a hold of him was too great, he just couldn't deny it any longer. _Besides, she'll never know. _He leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on her slightly open lips. She stirred a little. 

"Asuka..." she whispered, to his horror. He thought that she had woken up, but she was still asleep. He sighed in relief. He sat back down in his previous position, just watching her, not tiring of her motionless form. 

He would treasure this moment in his life forever. Asuka was so attracted to her somehow, she was like a magnet that drew him closer to her everyday. _Just what is it about her...? Why do I feel this way? If someone had told me that I was going to fall for HER 3 years ago, I would've laughed in their faces and told them that it was impossible. I was so sure that I was in love with Saint Tail, but now, I'm not so sure. Could it be because I only ever see Saint Tail in those brief moments in the night... And Meimi was always around. She was so nice to me, despite all of the arguments that we had. I must've been born on a lucky star, to have ever met her. Heck, I still remember the first day we met, in preschool. She had smiled like there was no tomorrow and asked me if I wanted to play with her. That was so long ago.... but it just stuck in my memory somehow. Saint Tail, she's someone I could never have, and here's Meimi... But I can't have her either. I don't deserve a girl like her. She needs someone who's worthy enough for her... But still..._

*~*~*~*~*

About an hour later

Meimi's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. _What am I doing here...? Oh yeah, now I remember. _She looked around until she found Asuka looking right at her. 

"Hey."

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" 

"An hour or so." 

"And you've been here the whole time?" Meimi asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "This is one of the places in town that Rina or anyone else doesn't know about, except for you and me, remember?" 

Meimi smiled. "So then, you take advantage of it, right?" she said, and he nodded. 

Suddenly, Asuka's stomach grumbled, ruining the moment, and Meimi made a face at him, then laughed. "We should get something to eat right now, I'm kinda hungry now too," she said, as she got up. He did the same. 

"Where to?" 

"Oh, anywhere. And it's your treat," Meimi said, smiling.

"What?!? Why do I have to pay? You're the one who suggested that we should go and eat!" Asuka said.

"Pretty please? With the cherry on top?" she said, pleading with him. Asuka wished that she hadn't done that. She looked so adorably cute, how can he resist? Resisting would be like trying to count how many stars appeared in the night sky: Impossible. 

Asuka groaned but consented, which caused Meimi to squeal in happiness. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. 

"You're buying the dessert, too!" Meimi heard him moan and mutter something about "...women these days..." but Meimi only giggled. 

Before they had stepped out from behind the trees, they made sure that no one else was around. They didn't want anyone else knowing about this special place, after all, it was their secret. 

So, they went and got lunch at small fast food restaurant that had tables and chairs outside, where they now sat. 

Meimi chatted happily, eating her lunch and dessert, while Asuka listened and paid attention to her every word, every gesture. She laughed as she was telling him about this one comical moment that had happened not too long ago. Asuka considered himself a very lucky guy to be having this beautiful girl sitting right across from him. He smiled at her, she was so full of unlimited energy. 

Meimi stopped what she was saying and looked at Asuka. "What?" 

Asuka shook his head. "It's nothing." He stood up and threw the remains of their lunch away. "So, where do you wanna go now?"

"Umm... I dunno. Let's just walk around town and do nothing."

Asuka's one eyebrow went up. "That's the best you can think of?" 

"Well, what is there to do? Let's see you try and think one up!" 

"Um... well..." Meimi waited patiently for his answer. "Well, we could just walk around town and do nothing." 

"I think that that's a great idea." Meimi said with a smirk. "But it was _MY _idea first!" Asuka shrugged and laughed. 

So walk around town they did, talking about nothing and everything, just enjoying each other's company. When the time came for them to part, they did so, promising each other that they should do this again some other time. Asuka walked Meimi to her home. They walked in a leisurely pace, prolonging the moment, before they arrived. 

"So... I'll just see you around, okay?" Meimi said.

Asuka nodded slowly and smiled. Meimi took three steps towards her home before she turned around and ran back to him. She threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. In turn he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Although he didn't want her to pull away from the embrace just yet, he reluctantly let her go. 

"Thank you for today, Asuka," she said, and smiled. Then she ran to her home. Meimi ran up to her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it, sighing dreamily. 

Asuka stood outside, still feeling the sensation of having her in his arms. 

This was a day to remember. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Hahaha! You guys still don't know what Asuka's plan is going to be! I guess that's my fault. Hehehe. But you'll find out in the next chapter. =). And at least we can finally see some progress between those two. I hope that this chapter wasn't confusing, and that you liked it!

Don't forget to review!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	4. A Night to Remember

Well, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Everything's here in the fourth and final chapter. 

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You probably just skip this part in all the stories you read. I just don't wanna get sued..... =P

Two Alone 

Chapter Four: A Night to Remember

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Takes place where last chapter left off, at night.

There were guards everywhere surrounding Jiro's home, the plan was set, and this time for sure, Saint Tail couldn't possibly escape. 

"It's only a poem," Jiro said to Asuka Jr. 

"Yes, that may be true, but we're here for the thief." 

"Oh, well, that's just fine with me. And in any case, I don't think that she would be able to get her hands on the poem and disk. I'll have them with me." 

"All right, fine." To the guards, Asuka said, "Everyone in position. Be on alert! And don't let your guards down. Not even for a second! Do everything as I planned." 

"Yes sir!" Guards scrambled every which way, following his orders. _Let's just see Saint Tail try to get away from this, _Asuka thought. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hidden in trees...

_Whoa, guards everywhere. So, this Jiro guy is inside. This is too easy! _Meimi thought. She slipped in unnoticed by any of the guards. Meimi laughed silently to herself. _You'd think that they'd have learned by now. _She spotted Jiro sitting in his living room. There were papers strewn about everywhere, and he was busy writing something. She was upstairs, so she could see the paper and disk sticking out of his breast pocket. _Like I said... way too easy. _

"It's show time, buddy," Meimi whispered. Then the lights went out. 

Jiro then suddenly stood up. It was pitch black, and he couldn't see a thing. "What the..." He knew that she was within his household, after all of the descriptions he'd read about how Saint Tail worked.

"_You don't suspect a thing. You think that you have the place well guarded, then the lights suddenly turn off, and chaos reigns. In the confusion and turmoil, Saint Tail somehow manages to get her hands on the item she said that she'd steal. Then she sneaks back into the night, as stealthily, and quiet as a cat. Then the item mysteriously appears in the hands or the home of the original owner. She........" _

"I know that you're there! Come out and show yourself to me!" he said bravely. He checked to see if he still had the disk and original copy in his breast pocket, but they were gone.

"I have them now, thank you very much. I'm sorry, but this wasn't written for you. You've been of good service to me. But now I must say farewell!" she said. He could her hear her footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Then, as suddenly as the lights had gone out, they came back on, hurting his eyes in the process.

"That damn thief," he said, then he cursed. 

Outside, the guards had already spotted the balloons that Saint Tail usually made her getaway on. 

"She already got away when we didn't even see her get here!" she heard one guard scream in frustration. All she could do was laugh.

*~*~*~*~*

On the roof of the Yamamoto residence 

"That was just too easy... And where was Asuka? I didn't see him..." _Could he have given up on Saint Tail? Well, to put that aside, it doesn't seem that anyone's home tonight, and it looks as if they conveniently left a window open for me. _Meimi smiled to herself. _Things are going so well today,_ she thought, as she stepped through the window, then she closed it behind her.

"This must be her room... Hmm..." The room was simple. White walls, a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and pictures on the wall. Meimi stepped up to the desk and placed the disk and poem on it with a note attached that read:

__

I think that you might want

this back. You're so lucky to 

have a guy like him. 

I hope that you live your

lives together in happiness.

~Saint Tail

"There! All done." Meimi slowly stepped away. Right before she turned around she felt a light tap on her back. She gasped and turned around only to find the detective looking right at her. She tried to make a run for it, but she dropped to her knees, he legs loosing all feel. _What's happening? Oh my God! This can't be happening! Not now! Not after today!_

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, Saint Tail."

"No, please let me go.... What did you do to me?" She looked down so that he couldn't see her face, even if it was already pitch black, she couldn't risk him seeing her face. But there was no hope of escape now. 

"I tapped you in a certain part of your body that leaves you numb from the hips down for a certain amount of time," he said. She could almost feel him smiling, happy that he'd finally caught her, after all these years. He went and tied her arms behind her; her legs may by useless, but he knew that she could still have other tricks up her sleeve. 

He made his way towards the lamp on the desk and turned it on, lighting up the room. "I caught you fair and square, like I said I would. It took me awhile, but I still succeeded. All I want to know is who you really are, and then I'll let you go. I'll stop chasing you. I promise." He made his way towards her. She tried to jerk away as he put his hand under her chin, and turned her face up towards him. 

When he saw who it was, he let go of her, as if she had suddenly acquired the disease of leprosy, and was very contagious. 

"Meimi?" he whispered, barely audibly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks freely now. "All along, it was you." _All along it was you... No wonder... _All of a sudden, things that Meimi had said and done in the past made sense. It all clicked into place. 

Saint Tail and Meimi are one and the same.

"I wanted to tell you... But I don't know. Things just got messed up, and confusing. Please... please..." Meimi said, but she didn't know what she was pleading for. His forgiveness? To let her go? For his love? Meimi wasn't sure of herself anymore. 

Asuka Jr. said nothing. He just stood there paralyzed. A stream of scenes flashed before his eyes, and all of them contained images of Meimi. All the confusing things back then that she had said, done and known... They were confusing no longer as Asuka put the last pieces together. There was only one more missing. 

"Where do you get your information? What's your source?" he asked. Meimi only hung her head, debating whether or not to tell him about Seira. "Well?" Meimi winced at the tone of his voice, when only a few hours ago it was filled with kindness and compassion, and good humor. But now it was stone cold. It held no emotion at all. And neither did his face show what he was thinking. And Meimi desperately wanted to know. 

Meimi looked straight at him before answering. "Seira. I get it all from Seira," Meimi said. But he said nothing still probably waiting for an explanation. "People in distress usually go to the church and pray. Seira would be there, and the person would probably tell her what was troubling them. Later on, she'd tell me what it was. I make up a plan of how to right the wrong. And you know the rest."

"I... see..." He made his way around her, and untied her hands. He turned around and walked to the door. "The numbness will disappear in a minute or so," he said. 

"I love you, Asuka Jr.," she whispered. He heard it, but he kept on moving, without turning his back once. He heard Meimi break out and sob. 

To watch him go without turning back... it hurt her. Words couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. Her emotions were so mixed. She wondered if it was even possible for one to feel so many at the same time. 

Angry. Angry that things had gone this way.

Sad. Sad because, now, he would probably hate her. 

Remorse. She was wishing that she had told him of her feelings sooner. Maybe things would have gone differently from then. But she'll never know now. 

Love. After everything that has happened, she still loved him, with all her heart. If only...

Meimi started to feel her legs again. She tried to stand up, but she was shaking, she didn't have much control over herself. She fell back to her knees, and sobbed even more. _Why? Why does it have to be this way? _

*~*~*~*~*

At the park

Meimi had a little trouble finding the entrance to that small grove they had gone to earlier. It was much darker now. But nevertheless she still looked for it. She just _had_ to. Asuka might be there... 

And sure enough, he was there. Standing near the pond with his back to her. She stopped a few feet away from him. 

"Asuka..." she said quietly. He knew that she was there, he just didn't acknowledge her presence. She took one step closer, then he turned around abruptly. 

"Why did you even bother coming, Saint Tail?" he asked, scathingly. She came there as Saint Tail. She went straight there after she had gotten back the use of her legs. As fast as she could, she ran. Thinking that maybe if she came and talked to him sooner...

"Just give me a chance will you?" All I-" 

"Change back. Take off that costume, the play is over. The scene is done. There's no more to be said." 

Meimi took one step back, and willed for her own clothes to appear. She made sure that the necklace was tucked in and hidden. 

Tears came then. Just when she thought she could cry no more, another ocean of tears came out. She stepped up to him, and he looked down at her, his face revealing nothing still. 

"Can you forgive me? It's not like I had a choice. I never knew that things would have turned out this way," Meimi pleaded. "I care about you so much. But I had an obligation. I just didn't know what to do..." 

"..........."

More tears streamed down her face. "The least you can do is say something! Talk to me!" She grabbed the front of his shirt, and she looked up at him with pitiful, pleading eyes. 

"I don't care if you hate me now. Just say something! I need to know...." She hugged him then, but his arms remained limp at his sides. 

"All along, it was you. All these years, I was thinking that you were two separate people. When in fact there was only one. Saint Tail was just an image. An illusion of some sort, and yet real at the same time," he said, and Meimi took one step away from him. 

"I thought that I had fallen in love with a thief..."

"I'm really so sorry. You don't know how much it hurts like this. I know, that in your eyes, before this, Saint Tail was perfect, flawless. Everything you've ever dreamed of. Nothing and no one could compare. And now, that image is gone, and all you see is me... Please, forgive me?"

"......" He just stood there, saying nothing. And it killed Meimi over and over. It was as if someone was squeezing the life out of her, and in about an hour or so, she would only be a shell of a human. Eating, sleeping... going through the motions of being human, but she won't really be there, because she'd have died already 

"I suppose you never ever want to see my face again..."

"......" Still nothing. 

"I just want you to know, that what I said back there, before you left, I meant it." Meimi turned around and headed towards the only way out.

__

Idiot! What are you just standing there for? Your only love is about to walk out on you, and you're gonna do nothing about it? His mind screamed at him. He ran after her. She was still there in the grove. He jerked her around and backed her into the trunk of a tree. Then his mouth came down to claim hers in a searing kiss. He kissed her hard, passionately, and for all he was worth. She just tasted so sweet. Her lips were warm and soft, and giving. Under his unspoken demand, Meimi's lips parted, allowing him more access. All his emotions and all his love went into this kiss. It was almost bitter sweet. 

Meimi was too stunned to move. In less time than it took for her to realize what was happening, his tongue was inside her mouth, exploring inquisitively. Before she knew it, Meimi's arms slid up and locked at the back of his neck, and she kissed him back, just as hard, and just as passionate. 

He couldn't let her go. One hand went to the back of her head, stroking her hair, deepening the kiss, as though he'd die for want of her. His other hand encircled her tiny waist and brought her closer, for a tighter embrace. 

They pulled apart simultaneously for lack of oxygen. Asuka rested his forehead on hers and groaned. 

"What have you done to me, Meimi? How can you even ask me to forgive you when it should be me who's down on my knees and begging for my life?" Asuka whispered. 

The soft kisses that he was pressing on the corner of her lips made it almost impossible for her to think, but she still managed to say, "I don't understand... You don't hate me?" 

"Oh God, I don't hate you Meimi. I was such a jerk, a blinded idiot, to not have realized sooner that it was you whom I truly fell in love with, and not Saint Tail. You're everything that I've ever dreamed of in the perfect girl. Beautiful and flawless. No one can compare to you. It was just too late before I became conscious to the fact that it was you all along... You stole my heart years ago, and I didn't even know it."

Meimi opened her mouth so say something, but he interrupter her. He brought her into his embrace once again, holding her close and near. 

"No. Don't say anything yet. Let me finish. I now only found out that I can't live without you, and that if you were to go, I'd have no other reason to live. You were the only one who kept me going, whether you were Meimi or disguised as Saint Tail. I am nothing without you. I would never have become the person I am today... I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to know that I've caused you more harm than good. It hurts to remember all those times when I mistreated you..." Asuka stopped there, because if he went on, he knew that his voice would crack. He then buried his face in her hair, breathing in her lovely scent.

"Asuka..." Meimi whispered. She brought her hands up and returned his embrace with one of her own. "Weren't you listening to me back there? Or was I talking to the wind? I told you, I love you. There's no other person out there for me. Why do you think I've never gone on a date with anyone, and refused all those other guys? I only want you. And only you. Do you hear me? You don't know how happy I am right at this moment." 

She pulled back to look into his eyes only to find that he was crying. Never, in his entire life, had he ever thought that he'd cry with so much emotion, and in some other person's presence. But this wasn't just some other person. This was Meimi. 

__

MY Meimi. 

Meimi wiped away his tears with her hand. He caught her wrist and planted a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. _Everything is gonna be okay now, _she thought, and smiled. 

"Don't leave me, ever. Say you won't" Asuka said. 

"I would never." 

Then a kiss followed, less urgent than the first, but a thousand times more evocative. A kiss promising that forever was theirs to have. Asuka knew that he was the most luckiest and happiest man alive. _This just has to be a dream. It's too good to be true... _Asuka thought. But the feel of her lithe body in his arms told him that this was reality. 

There they stayed all through the night, wrapped up in each other's warmth. They didn't worry about tomorrow, or the other days to come. All they knew was the here and now, and that they had each other. 

"You know, you really are a great theif." 

Meimi wrinkled her nose. "Don't tell me you only realized that now, after all the things that I stole and got away with, giving it back to whom it rightfully belongs to..." she said, unsure of what he was trying to say. 

"But there's one thing that you've stolen, that now and will forevermore belong to you, and only you," Asuka said. 

"What is it?" Meimi said, as a thoughtful look graced her features. Asuka just chuckled as she tried to think of something that she had stolen, and it now belonged to her, but she couldn't think of one. _When did it ever happen? _

"My heart." 

Meimi smirked. "Since when did you get such a honey-coated tongue?" Meimi said, but he only grinned down at her. 

"I love you, Daiki." Asuka didn't liked to be called by his first name, but from Meimi's lips, it sounded like the sweetest melody ever played. 

He tightened his arms around her. "I love you too, Meimi." 

This is one night they'll never forget. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Yeah! The last chapter! And Meimi and Asuka are together! And everything's all right. =). Well, I enjoyed writing this story, even though it's rather short.

Thanks again once more to those of you who reviewed. So kind... *sniff* 

I just wish that I wrote more... Oh well. Or... should I continue? It will all depend on your reviews. If I got a lot. I'll consider writing an Epilogue, full of M+A... hehehe

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	5. Together at Last

Okay, I'm back by popular demand! (Not really. Hehehe) And here's the epilogue. I decided to write one after all. =) Meimi and Asuka make such a cute couple, don't you think so? *sigh* God, I wish that I had some hot guy chasing after me like that... but as it is, you can't have everything that you want in life... ::pouts::

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. I said so before, and I'll say so now, I don't own 'em, just the idea for the story... 

Two Alone

Epilogue: Together at Last

By Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Sunday night

Meimi was one of the most happiest people alive. Even her parents couldn't help but notice that extra spring in her step, the ever present grin on her face and the humming. Yes. That's right. Meimi was constantly humming to herself, ever since yesterday. She didn't waste time on wondering on the who's, what's when's, why's or how's. All she knew was that Asuka was hers, and she was his. Knowing that made her forever grateful. Things had gone much more better that she had ever thought they would. She was expecting Asuka to hate her, arrest her, and never bother with her again. But it turns out to be something entirely different, and good. 

"What do you think, Eimi?" Genichiro said to his wife, while watching Meimi go back upstairs to her bedroom.

"I think that she's ill." 

"How can she be ill? I think that she looks perfectly healthy." He looked at his wife questioningly. 

She only rolled her eyes. "When I said "ill," I meant love sick. I think that she's finally found someone," Eimi said, with a small smile on her face. Eimi thought of the days when she only just met Genichiro. He always handed her flowers with a smile, and she couldn't help but fall in love. Meimi was now probably going through with the blushes, romance, and the racing hearts. It seems as if it were only yesterday... 

"Well I'll be. My daughter... growing up into the adult world already..." 

"She's been growing up. I wonder who it is... this guy. She hasn't said anything to me..." Eimi pouted. 

Her husband just laughed. "Well, whoever it is, I hope that he continues it. I want Meimi to be happy." 

"So do I... Like you did to me."

*~*~*~*~* 

Meimi was in her own room, picking out something for tomorrow. She only got finished with telling Seira everything. At first she thought that Seira was going to go berserk, but to Meimi's complete surprise, she smiled, and told Meimi that she was very happy for her and Asuka. And that they'd _finally_ gotten together. Meimi didn't even bother to ask what that _finally _meant, just as long as Seira wasn't mad at her for failing to keep her identity a secret. 

"Ruby, what do you think? Should I wear this sundress? Or this shirt with this pair of pants?" she asked her all time good friend and pet. Ruby jumped on the sundress, indicating that she wanted Meimi to wear that one. 

"Okay, so the sundress it is!" Meimi put her clothes neatly back, and sighed happily. _I'm going to spend the whole day tomorrow with him! _Just the thought of it had her heart doing summersaults. 

*~*~*~*~*

Next day.

Asuka was waiting patiently at the front of her house for her to come down. He was only in casual wear. Since today, there wasn't any school yet, all they were going to do was go to the movies and then shopping. Meimi had said that she wanted to buy some new things for herself and a small gift for Ruby. 

"I'm going now! Bye! I'll see you guys later!" Asuka hear Meimi say from the inside. Then he saw the doors open, and she stepped out. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress. It had spaghetti straps, and the hem was a good three inches above her knees.

"Good morning!" Meimi said cheerfully, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Asuka thought that this day would never come. The girl of his dreams, coming to him on her own free will, happy. Here she was, the girl that had always haunted his mind, been in his dreams, and always had invaded his most explicit of fantasies. She never ceased to amaze him. Meimi had such power over him and she didn't even know it. He would gladly walk the length of the entire earth if he knew for one second that it would make her happy. All she needed to do was say so, and he'd be on his way. 

He put his arms on her shoulders and pushed her away at arms length, to get a better look at her. "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful, you go and prove me wrong," he said quietly, and she blushed. Asuka smiled and kissed on the forehead. "Good morning. Are you ready to go?" 

"I've always been ready." So then, hand in hand, they set off. 

Back in the house, two figures watched silently as the two teenagers walked away. 

"So it's _him,_" Genichiro said. "Isn't he the one who's always trying to capture Saint Tail? Hey, are you listening to me?" Genichiro looked at his wife, only to see that she was in daydream mode. 

"Did you hear what he said? _*Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful, you go and prove me wrong.*_ That was so sweet!" Eimi giggled. 

"Hm...... A sweet talker." 

*~*~*~*~*

At the movies

Meimi and Asuka were sitting side-by-side, watching a really old film suggested by Meimi's parents. Of course, it was a romance flick. 

Meimi laid her head on his shoulders and snuggled up closer. "You know what I can't wait for?" she whispered into his ear.

"What?"

"I can't wait until I see the expressions on our classmates faces. This is going to be so fun!" Asuka just chuckled. It's true, what she said. He knew that there were going to be plentiful heart attacks when they showed up for school the next morning. Everyone else expected that there'd be a fight going on... 

Meimi suddenly sat up straight. "Hey, Asuka. What about Takamiya?" Meimi said in a worried tone, remembering that day when she and Asuka ran away from her. Rina had gone looking for them, in a rage. It seemed to Meimi that she had had murder on the mind. 

"Don't worry about her. Just leave her to me. I'll go have a talk with her later. She'll probably be very angry, and would never want to talk to me ever again, but hopefully, she'll get over it. Don't worry so much Meimi," he said. She smiled and settled back down.

*~*~*~*~*

Just as Asuka had promised, he'd gone over to Rina's house to talk with her. He wanted to let her down gently, as to not hurt her feelings, but... _I do not believe this. This is... unreal. What luck! _Asuka thought, as he danced for joy. _I only pray to God that this isn't a dream. _

He was ready to deliver a long speech to Rina when he'd got there. But there really wasn't any need to, because when Asuka got there, he'd found that she already had company. When she found out who came to see her, she blushed to the roots of her hair. Rina excused herself, and told her 'friend' that she would be right back. She pulled Asuka aside and told him in a sheepish manner that she wasn't interested in him anymore. 

*Flashback*

"I hope that... um. You're not hurt by this, are you?" 

"No," Asuka said slowly. _To tell you the truth, I couldn't be more happier. _Asuka knew that those were kind of mean thoughts, but he couldn't help it. It was just more easier this way. He didn't have to worry about hurting someone. 

Rina sighed. "Okay, good. I was worried about what I might have had to say to you... But you know, we could still be partners in being detectives." 

"Of course. Just out of curiosity. Why the sudden change of mind?" Asuka asked. That was when she told him of her friend from where she used to live. From where she moved from. 

"His name is Kaneko Satoru. We were childhood friends, and you reminded me a lot of him. So many traits and qualities that were alike... So I guess that's why I had this notion that I really liked you in _that_ way. But then he came to visit, and now I know that we can only be friends. That's okay with you, right?" 

"Of course. I understand. Actually I came here to tell you about Meimi and everything..." 

"Oh. I see. I wish you both to be happy." 

*End of Flashback*

Asuka grinned from ear to ear as he made his way home. He couldn't wait to call Meimi and tell her about the turn of events. 

*~*~*~*~*

The whole class, except for Seira, stared at the three people as if they had suddenly sprouted wings. Meimi called Seira the other night, telling her about Rina, so she wasn't surprised. Though she couldn't say the same about the rest of her classmates. Seira giggled at the sight.

Meimi and Asuka Jr. had walked into class, hand in hand. They were talking to each other in a _very_ civilized manner and they were both smiling at each other. What had happened to the "I hate you's" or the "I never want to see you again's"? Whatever happened to the screaming? And the angry spats?

Highly unusual. 

And then Rina came up to them and gave them a very warm and happy "Good Morning" greeting. She called Meimi by her first name, instead of her family name, then she gave Asuka a pat on the back, for a job well done. What happened to the possessive girl that they had known? The one that didn't let another girl approach Asuka? What happened to the death glares she gave Meimi? What happened to "Haneoka"? 

Exceedingly abnormal. 

When the three had finally noticed all the attention that they were getting, they asked them what was wrong. 

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?" Kyoko said incredulously. "Meimi- You and Asuka- Rina you don't-... You guys are acting as if you did this every day!" She then turned to Meimi and felt her forehead for any signs of high temperatures. "Nope, you don't have a fever..."

"Asuka, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" one of his friends asked him, but Asuka only grinned in response. 

"I think he did..." another whispered quietly. 

"Rina, did you hit your head? And it gave you amnesia?" Ryoko asked her. 

"Uh uh. I'm in perfect shape. I think that it's you people that needs to be checked." 

Suddenly, Sawatari came and pushed Asuka to the side, while clasping Meimi's hands in his own. "Meimi! Tell me that this isn't true! This can't! It's me and you who are meant to be. Don't you see? My, I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it. Well, putting that aside. When did Asuka brainwash you? I know that that has to be it other wise-" 

Asuka clonked his head in annoyance. "Get lost, monkey boy. She wants nothing to do with you. And besides, she's already taken." He smiled down at Meimi, who smiled back at him. 

Sawatari straightened himself up, and it looked as if he was going to go into battle mode, but he didn't. Instead, he turned to Seira with a grin. 

"Hey, Mimori. Are ya free tomorrow night? I was thinking that we could-" 

Rina had dumped a book onto his head. "Don't hit on my friend like that. She wouldn't go with you anyways."

"Ah, my dear Rina, if you wanted to come with me, all you had to do was ask." Rina just looked up in defeat, and shook her head at Sawatari. 

"Insane. That's it. Everyone has just gotten insane. That's right," a classmate of theirs said. And everyone agreed. Even their teacher knew something was not right. He eyed Meimi and Asuka especially seeing that they hadn't broke out into a fight yet. _Maybe they've settled their differences..._ He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. _I think I need more sleep. Too many papers to grade. I didn't get enough last night. _

*~*~*~*~*

It had been a day full of astonished people. Many had gone up and asked what was going on. When Asuka and Meimi had announced that they were an official couple, word spread around like wildfire. And then people came up to them to give them congratulations. 

"I never want to go through another day like that in my life. Never," Asuka moaned out. He was walking her home, and being really thankful for the peace that he thought would never come. 

Meimi thought of the days events and giggled. "It wasn't really that bad..."

"What are you talking about? I never had the chance to be alone with you today. Not one! It's like those people never believed in us."

"You wanted to be alone with me?" 

A slight blush tinged the cheeks of his face. "Well, I uh... We've barely been together that long you know, and..."

"It's okay, Asuka. I know what you mean. I get that feeling, too." 

"Well, we're here now. So I guess, I'll just see you tomorrow," Meimi said. Asuka smiled, but his smile soon turned into a mischievous one. He then gave Meimi a "good bye kiss" that left her breathless.

"Until then, my thief of hearts." 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Um... yeah. Interesting... Hehehe. So yeah, this was the epilogue. Bad? Good? Tell me so in your reviews. And now that I'm finished with this one, I can go working on my other fic, "Signed, Anonymous" Writing too many fics at once, and trying to make them so that they're all good can be mind boggling. Trust me. 

I hope that you liked this one. I know that there wasn't a lot of mushiness... but I had to have all the problems solved, right? Otherwise, I couldn't really call this the end. =)

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


End file.
